


Wrong Place, Right Time

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader stumbles upon Kylo Ren in the midst of one of his tantrums. He orders her to follow him to somewhere more private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen so hard for Kylo Ren and, like so many of you, think he'd be an amazing fuck. Enjoy!

The word of the little BB-unit escaping the First Order in a freighter with the help of two humanoid fugitives was quickly spreading around Starkiller base. As a First Order officer, you had overheard many of your colleagues, and even some of the Stormtroopers, talking about what had happened. You walk down one of the corridors on your way to your station to start your morning shift in the central control room of the base but as you near your destination, you hear a couple of voices discussing the latest incident. You halt mid-step, hiding behind the corner in an attempt to listen in on the conversation. You peer around, noticing two subordinate officers gossiping quietly.

“Haven’t you heard? The droid got away! The little thing managed to outrun the force of the First Order!” The woman exclaims, almost with a giggle in her tone.

Her male companion shakes his head in disbelief. “First it was the Resistance pilot and now the droid with the map to Skywalker. I bet Ren is _furious_.”

“He is. Didn’t you hear him tearing apart one of the console panels when he was told that they’d lost the droid? I’m sure Hux gave him a right scolding afterwards. That man could curdle milk with his stare.”

You straighten your jacket and head around the corner, walking towards the two officers. The sound of your footfalls echo across the empty corridor which visibly startle the pair.

“Ma’am,” they salute as you approach. “We were just on our way to-“

“I do hope the two of you weren’t gossiping about your superior officers,” you say, raising an eyebrow at them. The two turn a little pale.

“No, ma’am,” the woman replies, “I was simply explaining to my co-worker here that we are to double our work effort in order to find the freighter that escaped from Jakku.” Her male friend made an attempt to smile at you.

“I see.” You half-heartedly smile back, leaning in and lowering your voice to them. “It would be in your best interests to keep that sort of talk to your free time. I’m sure either Ren or Hux would not take kindly to being the gossip of the base.”

“Of course, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.” The two salute you again and walk away, feeling relieved that they had escaped punishment. You were by no means as harsh as Ren or General Hux but you outranked them nevertheless and you were sure they were expecting to be reported to your superiors.

That incident had made you late for the start of your work in the control room. You walk with a slight jog in your step, hoping that Hux wasn’t overseeing any of the work on your shift today. He had a thing about workers being late. Your thoughts are harshly interrupted and you  find yourself stopping in your tracks as you hear the ignition of a lightsaber and the subsequent striking of a wall with said blade.

“ _You!_ ”

You hear a deep voice shout out from behind you. You turn quickly, seeing the hooded figure of a tall man stood a few meters away from you, red lightsaber in his hand.

_Kylo Ren._

“Here, now.” He points to a spot right in front of him and, on shaky legs, you walk towards him, staring at his mask, having no doubts that you were walking towards your doom.

You had only ever seen him properly once before when he and Hux were supervising some new recruits in your department but besides that, you had only ever caught glimpses of the Knight of Ren across corridors or hangar bays. Now, here he was, demanding your presence in front of him.

You approach him quickly, halting in the spot where he had specified. He's tall, much taller than you, and rather thin-looking but you had no doubt that his skinny frame didn’t mean that he wasn’t tremendously strong. You look up at him, seeing plenty of scuffs and dints on his mask.

“What are you doing on this corridor?” His voice is deep and it feels like it shakes your bones.

You try not to stutter. “I was just-“

“I gave an order that no officer was to use this corridor until further notice.”

You gulp. Ren’s order had obviously been made whilst you were dealing with the gossiping officers.

“My apologies, sir. I-I was away from my post and dealing with other business-“

He holds his gloved hand up to silence you and you obey, completely closing your mouth just to be safe.

“Follow me,” he says to you in his dark tone. He turns around and walks away, his black cape swishing as he moved. You walk behind him, quick on his heel but being wary not to stand too close to the man who had been releasing his anger on a wall with his lightsaber only minutes ago. Before you knew it, you had followed him into one of the empty conference rooms that the base had. It wasn’t particularly large but you’d been in it a couple of times before when new recruits had been debriefed about aspects of serving the First Order. The lights flicker on as the two of you entered. There is a large, rectangular table in the centre, with chairs arranged neatly around its edge. The walls are the usual grey colour that was predictable of such a base. The door closes behind you with a swish and you hear Ren tap a combination of buttons on the control pad next to it, locking the door.

The two of you stand facing each other, the room is silent.

You feel that you should apologise to him again. “Sir, I am sincerely sorry for disobeying-“

“What is your name?”

You swallow hard. “Y/N.”

“And how long have you worked on Starkiller base?”

“Almost two years.”

He nods. “And yet this is the first time we meet.”

“Yes, sir.”

He takes a step back as he moves his hands up to his mask. His fingers lift it off with ease and he shakes his dark hair out of his face as the mask was completely removed.

He’s a lot younger than you had expected and a hell of a lot more handsome. His thick, dark hair frames his pale face in a way you would never have predicted. You’d guessed that he was of an older age and harshly disfigured or at least scared, by his wearing of the mask. But, as he was standing in front of you now, his skin looked smooth and soft, so much so that you couldn’t help but want to touch him. He walks a little closer to you, reaching around you to put his mask down on the table. His dark eyes remain locked with yours though his gaze wasn’t as harsh as you imagined would be.

“Sir, I-“

“Please,” he interrupts, leaning closer to you so his lips were inches from yours. “Call me Kylo.”

He presses his warm lips against yours and turns your mind into a frenzy of feelings. Shutting your eyes, you feel your stomach tangle itself into knots as his lips moved rhythmically against yours. You feel his gloved hand move up to hold your cheek. His kiss began to get a little rougher as his hand moved to tangle itself in your hair.

He pulls away for a moment to speak, his tone was low. “I want you.”

Your heart jumps. Opening your eyes, you see him staring down at you with lustful eyes and his lips in a slight curve of a smile.

“ _Yes_ ,” you say in a single whisper and he moves quickly to rip the gloves from his hands. He tosses the gloved to the side and you find his hands running down your back, stopping on the curve of your ass. His lips crash back onto yours as you place your palms on his strong chest, eager to see his physique underneath his black robes. Kylo’s warm hands move quickly around your hips and up your grey shirt, pulling it off in one quick movement. He tosses it aside as you feel a chill on your skin but his warm hands were soon back on your body, sliding down your arms and around your back, messing with the clasp on your black bra. He pulls it off quickly, his hands moving back to cup your breasts in his palms and you immediately feel a warm sensation growing inside you. Your own hands find their way to his belt and, after fiddling with it for a few seconds, you remove it from his waist and let it drop to the floor. As you began to remove his robe, he leans down to you and his lips find your neck. He sucks gently, sending shivers across your skin. You open his robe, moving it across his broad shoulders and dropping it on the floor behind him, leaving him stood in his thin, black undershirt and black trousers.

Kylo obviously feels that you're moving too slowly as he removes his own shirt with haste, immediately moving to take off your own trousers after he had dropped his shirt on the floor, doing the same with his black trousers. He pulls your grey trousers down to your ankles and you kicked them aside, desperate to get more intimate with him. Kylo suddenly grabbed your hand and placed it on the bulge in his black boxers. You began to rub it with your palm and you hear him exhale. Pulling them down a little, his half-hard cock emerges, leaking pre-cum. You look up at him to find him staring at you and you gently sink to your knees, ready to take his cock in your mouth. He completely takes it out of his underwear and places his hand on the back of your head. You need no extra encouragement as you stick your tongue out to lick the tip. Kylo’s hand pushes a little harder and you open your mouth and take his member in, running your tongue all over his shaft as you take it in. Above you, you hear him begin to breathe heavily as his fingers knot themselves in your hair. You bob your head back and forth on his cock, feeling it get harder in your mouth. His hand pushes hard and it hits the back of your throat, making you cough a little. No doubt he’s smirking. He pulls your mouth off his cock, wiping a strand of spit away from the corner of your mouth.

“Up,” he commands with a gesture of his head and you stand up.

His strong hands grip your hips, lifting you onto the table behind you and he resumes kissing your neck, making you moan. The table is cold on your ass but it doesn’t bother you; your insides are burning for him. You let out a long exhale, feeling his hands slide up the inside of your thighs, his fingers going underneath your black underwear, tugging them off and letting them fall to the floor. His long fingers brush past your clitoris and you shiver, anticipating his next move. He traces the shape of your opening before pushing two of his fingers inside and you immediately moan, grinding against him for more. Kylo twists his fingers, rubbing them against your walls, your mouth opening in a stifled gasp. Your breath hitches in your throat and you catch his lips forming into a smirk.

“I want to hear you, Y/N,” he says as he begins to move his fingers in and out of you in a steady pace.

You do as you are told and you make no attempts to hold back your moans. After all, his fingers are long and it’s been a while since anyone has touched you like this.

“Good girl.”

You feel yourself getting wetter and wetter by the second as you come undone beneath his touch and he knows it. Kylo removes his fingers from you and you sigh, craving more of his touch.

He leans in, his breath warm on your ear. “Lie back.”

You obey and lower yourself onto the table, lying flat on your back and readying yourself for him. He steps closer and teases your opening. You find yourself holding your breath as his gaze locks onto yours. He pushes in, making you groan. Within no time at all, his pace quickens and he’s thrusting hard and you’re making no attempts to hold back your moans…and neither is he. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you’d ever get to see Kylo Ren without his mask, never mind be pinned against a table and be taken by him. His hands have a firm grip on your hips and you’re sure his fingerprints are going to be left on your skin. You find yourself pushing down on him, encouraging him to take you harder and he was only happy to comply.

“Aah!”

“Nngh, Y/N!”

The sound of your moans and Kylo’s grunts fill the room as you thought of nothing else but the man in front of you. His broad chest heaves for breath as he approaches his peak and you took a moment to take in his flexing muscles as he began to come undone; each curve and each bump of each muscle of the man everyone was supposed to fear. He grits his teeth and increases his pace, sweat beading across his forehead and down the centre of his chest. With the table rocking, you feel your climax rapidly approaching. Your fingers claw at the table as your thighs shake.

“K-Kylo!” You cry out as your walls clench and you arch your back, which sends him over the edge.

He grunts loudly, screwing his eyes closed as he buries himself up to the hilt inside you. He opens his dark eyes and stares at you with pure lust. He pulls himself out and you sigh once more, unbelieving of what has just happened. You push yourself up onto your elbows, needing a moment to come down from your high but he places his palm around your shoulder and heaves you up, meeting your lips on the way in a passionate kiss.

“Do you know where my quarters are?” He asks in a husky tone.

You nod.

“I expect you to be there tonight. Do not be late.”

Before he moves to redress himself, he allows his palm to slide down your body, making sure to graze your breast on the way down and glide his fingertips along your inner thigh. You stay sat on the table as he pulls his clothes back on. He gives you a final lustful gaze before he places his mask back on and pulls his hood back over his head. He unlocks the door and leaves without another word.

Smiling, you find yourself shivering, becoming hyperaware of your nakedness. Sliding off the table, you pick up your underwear and pull them on. Once you’re dressed again, you straighten your hair and leave the room.

You were going to have to come up with a damn good excuse of why you were so late to your shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Reader goes back to Kylo's quarters after her shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD thank you for all your positive feedback on the first chapter! I kinda wanted to do a second one but I wasn't sure whether people would like it or not. But people asked for a second chapter so here we are! You're all lovely.

As you walk down the corridor, you attempt to straighten your uniform back to an acceptable standard. You press the back of your hand to your cheek, feeling the heat coming off your skin. It’d been a while since anyone had taken you like Kylo Ren had just done and you know it would take a while for your body to calm down. You run your fingers through your hair in an attempt to brush through the knots that Kylo had made with his own fingers. You have no idea what time it was or just how late you were going to be for your shift but your mind is still coming down from the high so your sense of time is a little off right now.

As you enter the control room, you look around to see if Hux is lingering around to scold you for your tardiness. You breathe a sigh of relief as you realise that he’s nowhere to be seen so you manage to take a couple of long strides to your work station, spinning your chair around and sitting down quickly. One of your co-workers on the console next to you, Samson, looks over at you.

“45 minutes late, Y/N. You’re lucky Hux got called away,” he says, smiling at you.

You smile back, having no doubt that he’s noticed the blush on your cheeks. You turn away from him and begin to activate switches on your console, hoping that he won’t pry.

“So?” He asks, leaning slightly in towards you.

“So, what?” You smooth down the creases of your pants by running your palms across your thighs. You look over at Samson, seeing him staring at you.

“Oh, nothing,” he says, turning back to his console. “That’s a nice glow you’ve got in your cheeks.”

You realise that he _knows_ what you’ve been up to and you cover your cheeks with your palms, hoping that would cool them down. Samson lets out a little laugh, which makes you smile. You lean back in your chair, knowing that you’re going to wish the rest of this shift away until you see Kylo again tonight.

X…………….X

Despite Hux overseeing the final half of your shift, he hadn’t questioned you on your lateness nor did he make any suggestions about punishing you for your poor punctuality as you leave the control room after your replacement relieves you at the end of your shift at 1800 hours. You walk briskly to Kylo’s quarters, hoping that your memory served you well and that you were right in thinking where it was. You stand in the elevator with a couple of other First Order officers as you ascend to the upper floors of the base: where very few officers had authority to go. You are almost sure that Kylo’s quarters was on the very top floor. The two other officers exit the elevator on the second-to-top floor, giving you an odd look at they leave you standing alone. The elevator doors close and it travels up one more floor. The doors open once again and reveals a corridor identical to all the others on the base. As you walk along it, you notice various lightsaber marks on the wall; some old and some fresh. You swallow hard as you are harshly reminded of the power of the man you’re about to see. _And fuck._

You realise that you aren’t quite sure which door along this corridor leads to Kylo's room and you don’t quite fancy just randomly knocking on one. But as you pass one of the doors, it swished open, revealing Kylo standing in the doorway simply his black trousers and thin, black undershirt. A slight smile is on his lips.

“Please,” he gestures for you to enter his room and you feel a slight pang of apprehension in your stomach but you walk forward anyway and brush past him in the doorway, feeling his eyes follow you.

His room is large, much larger than yours or any other persons on the base, you think. The walls are the same Starkiller-grey that is the colour of every damn wall on the base but a lot of old relics are mounted on the walls as decoration. You don’t recognise any of them but you’re sure they mean a lot to him. There’s an arrangement of assorted-sized cushions in the very back corner of the room and you ponder over it for a second before you realise that it must be where he meditates. He’s trained in the Jedi arts, after all. His bed is in the centre, headboard against the wall. You feel him standing right behind you and, as you’re about to turn to look at him, you feel the back of his fingers stroke down your neck. You exhale.

He brushes past you to walk to a small table where a set of shining glasses sit along with a decanter filled with, what you guess to be, emerald wine.

“Would you like a drink, Y/N?” He asks, already in the process pouring himself one.

“Yes. Please.”

He complies and pours the light green liquid into one of the tall glasses and walks over to hand it to you. You sip it immediately, hoping it would ease your tension.

“General Hux did not punish your lateness, did he?”

You shake your head. “No. He wasn’t observing my shift today. Luckily.”

Kylo takes a sip of his drink and raises his eyebrows. “He was called away to attend to…. _another matter._ ”

Something clicks in your mind. “Did you…was it you who called him away?”

Kylo doesn't answer, he only averts his gaze to the floor.

“To make sure he wouldn’t be in that control room when I got in there late?”

He sets his glass back down on the table. “I realised after I left you that Hux would no doubt punish you for your lateness should he be in Control Room 1 this morning. And I realised you wouldn’t be able to confidently lie about your whereabouts with such an….obvious aura about your person.” His bare hand moves up to touch your cheek as he recalls how he’d made you blush. You shiver.

Kylo leans over slightly, his breath against your ear. “Besides,” he begins, as his hand slides down your back, “ _I_ wanted to be the one to punish you.”

Before you can process what he’s said, his lips are against yours in a desperate kiss, like he’s been craving you since he left you this morning. You kiss back in equal desperation having thought of nothing else but his touch all day. His other hand moves up to cup your cheek whilst the other remains on the small of your back, his fingers going underneath your shirt to gently touch your skin. Exactly like this morning, he pulls your shirt off swiftly and tosses it aside. He places his hands underneath your arms and lifts you up with ease, his lips still pressed against yours. You wrap your legs around his thin waist and your arms around his neck, taking a moment to gather your messy thoughts. This is a man who was feared across star-systems and here he was, inviting you into his private quarters and kissing you like there was no tomorrow.

He begins to walk forward, moving towards his bed. Being more gently than you’d expect, he lays you down on top of the soft sheets in the centre of the bed. Your eyes lock with his, his expression is sexily fierce. He grips the top of your trousers and pulls them off in a quick movement, moving to pull his black shirt off over his head, his dark hair falling gently back over his face. He climbs over you, straddling your hips. As he moves, he grabs your wrists and holds them in one hand above your head, pressing his lips to yours with strong passion. Your breath quickens as his lips leave yours and trace across your jaw and down to your neck. Being unable to help yourself, you let out a small moan as he nips and kisses as your neck. You feel a wetness begin to grow in your underwear.

He stops for a moment as his gaze meets yours. “I remembered you enjoyed that last time,” he says and you feel pleasantly surprised that he’d consciously take note of what pleased you.

Kylo moves backwards off the bed, taking your panties with him. He stands above you for a moment, staring down at your naked body with a slight smile on his lips.

“Beautiful,” he says in a whisper and you feel your cheeks begin to flush.

You push yourself up on your elbows, brushing your hair out of your face. You scoot forward until your legs are hanging over the side of the bed and you reach for the button on the top of his black trousers. He allows you, making no move to intervene your working hands. His cock is already half-erect from your kissing but you wrap your hand gently around the shaft, hearing Kylo begin to gasp above you. You move your warm hand up and down his cock, making a conscious effort to rub your thumb over the tip every couple of strokes. You increase your pace as he becomes harder and you hear him become more and more breathless. Out of nowhere, Kylo removes his trousers completely, taking his socks and boots with them, and tosses them out of the way. He leans down and brushes your lips with his.

“Lie back,” he says and you comply, pushing yourself back onto the sheets.

He moves forward, pushing your knees apart. He allows his fingertips to glide up the inside of your thighs as he positions himself between your open legs. His hair falls in front of his face as he looks down, making sure he’s entering you gently. You don’t feel as nervous as you did this morning; the fluttering in your stomach isn’t anxiety, its desire. Pushing his cock inside you, you immediately moan and grasp at the sheets. Once he’s fully inside, he begins to thrust, knowing from this morning that you’re able to take his length. He leans over you whilst he continues to thrust, desperate to press his lips against yours. You’re pinned underneath his strong body, feeling every gyration of his hips as he pushes further into you. You feel his hair brushing against your cheek as his lips move to kiss your neck.

“Aah,” you breathlessly moan, remembering that he enjoyed you making noises.

He moves so his face is directly in front of yours, so close that you see beads of sweat across his forehead. His thrusts slow for a moment as he pulls himself out of you, gasping.

“Get on your knees,” he says in a low tone and you obey his wishes, moving onto your hands and knees.

Kylo’s hands squeeze your ass cheeks firmly before he pushes his cock back inside you. Before you know it, he’s thrusting hard again, his hands gripping your hips.

“Faster,” you say, almost in a whisper.

“What was that?” He replies, leaning over slightly to brush your hair from your face. You know he completely heard what you said but you’ve figured out by know that Kylo Ren is a fucking tease.

“ _Faster-ah!,”_ you repeat and, before you’ve even finished the word, his hips are slamming against you and the sound of your ass cushioning his impacts fill the room. His moans and grunts are getting louder and you find yourself pushing your hips back to meet his long thrusts, desperate for both of you to hit your high. Your sweaty hands grip the sheets as your feel your climax approaching, his hand slapping your ass every once in a while. You want him to leave his mark on you.

“Nngh,” he grunts as you feel his grip strengthen on your hips. “Cum for me, Y/N,” he says.

Your mouth opens in a gasp as you feel your walls being to convulse, sending your entire body into a state of pleasure. A small shout comes from your throat as he continues to thrust through your orgasm, making your thighs shake and your arms give way underneath you. You lie with your ass still in the air as Kylo reaches his climax, burying himself inside you with one last thrust. He exhales sharply through his teeth as you feel his cock pulsate inside you.

He runs his fingertips lightly down your spine, making you shiver. He pulls out and your knees slip down so you’re lying on your stomach, out flat on his bed. Closing your eyes, you try to catch your breath but you feel exhausted. From behind, you can hear Kylo breathing harshly too. You suddenly feel the bed dip. Opening your eyes, you see Kylo lying on his back next to you with a soft expression on his face.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” you say and you see him smile for the first time.

He shifts forward slightly and places a kiss on your forehead.

“Go to sleep, Y/N, ” he says, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

With that, he stands up and you feel yourself quickly drifting into a light sleep. You’re disturbed for a second, feeling yourself being lifted into his strong arms for a moment before being gently placed back down into his bed. He pulls the sheets over you and you fall asleep quickly, knowing your Knight of Ren is watching over you.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a cold shower after writing that.


End file.
